Résolutions
by FuJiOkAKa
Summary: U.A."je veux que tu me touches plus, que tu m'embrasses plus, que tu-Hmph !" Pour le nouvelle an, Sakuno décide de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour elle et pour Ryoma. Bonne année 2013 à tous !One-shot


**Note de l'auteure :**** Bonne année tout le monde ! Cette histoire vous transmet mes meilleurs voeux de bonheur. Les personnages sont un peu OOC, surtout Sakuno-sama je pense, mais amusez-vous bien ! Oh et on ne parlera pas trop de tennis dans cette fiction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

crédit : Prince of tennis, cette année encore, n'est pas à moi mais à son unique propriétaire, vous savez qui !

* * *

Résolutions

En cette belle après-midi de décembre, alors que le vent glacial d'hiver accompagné de quelques flocons de neiges, soufflait sur la grande ville de Tokyo, tous ses habitants se hâtaient dans les préparations. A présent que Noël était passé, il n'y avait plus que le réveillon du nouvel an qui comptait. Et malgré toute cette agitation, dans un restaurant chic de Shibuya, deux jeunes femmes installées à l'une des meilleurs tables, se permettait de se relaxer devant la vue imprenable sur la ville que leur offrait la baie vitrée du restaurant.

- Ah…

Tomoka, âgée de vingt six ans, cessa de d'enroulée la mèche de ses cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval, et leva les yeux du menu. Elle considéra la mine effondrée de sa meilleure amie. En roulant des yeux, elle reporta son attention sur la liste de repas à sa disposition.

- Ah…, répéta-t-elle

- Tu vas me la refaire pendant combien d'année encore ? répliqua Tomoka

Sakuno afficha l'expression la plus innocente qu'elle put et répondit :

- H-hé ?

- Non pas de « hé ? », tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, et saches que ce n'est pas en soupirant que tu vas pouvoir changer les choses.

Les cheveux éternellement coiffées de deux tresses lui retombant dans le dos, la jeune fille de vingt-cinq ans posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

- Que suis-je sensée faire, dans ce cas ? se lamenta-t-elle tandis que sa confidente dictait sa commande au serveur, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore seule cette année

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda l'autre femme, qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

- Euh…la même chose.

Le serveur s'en alla donc en cuisine, sans omettre de jeter un coup d'œil insistant à l'une des deux jeunes femmes.

- C'est à toi de changer les choses, dit Tomoka, et puis qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'épouser un homme pareil ? Oui, il est beau, intelligent et à la tête d'une grosse entreprise, mais ce n'est pas une raison

Sakuno se contenta de fixer son ami avec un air blasé. Elle savait que même elle n'était pas convaincue par ses propres paroles. Qui dans ce vaste de monde oserait refuser l'homme le plus beau et le plus riche du pays ?

- Enfin bon tu vois où je veux en venir, non ?

- Ah…

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répliquer, le serveur apparut avec les plats. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de reluquer Tomoka qui ne manqua pas de le foudroyer du regard en lui flanquant son annulaire gauche sous le nez.

- Désolée, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

- Ah… les hommes, tous des loups

- Parle pour toi, les seuls hommes qui ne m'aient jamais parlé, à part Ryoma, sont les sempais, et encore, ils ne m'ont plus jamais donné de nouvelles depuis le lycée…

Tomoka fronça les sourcils en s'emparant de sa fourchette.

- La faute à qui, à ton avis ? s'écria-t-elle en brandissant l'objet, tu ne te mets jamais en valeur, et tu te demandes pourquoi les hommes te fuient ?

- Tu penses ?

- Non, je le crois dur comme fer. Pas étonnant qu'il t'évite l'autre !

Pensive, Sakuno baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle portait un jean et un chandail. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait de mal à ça. Elle porta son regard sur son amie qui elle était vêtue d'une robe moulante noir à manche longue et à décolleté. Sakuno avoua qu'elle n'avait pas porté ce genre de tenu depuis son mariage, et que sans doute, elle devait cesser de s'habiller comme une collégienne… Et question maquillage aussi, Tomoka, elle, était toujours parfaitement maquillée, tandis que Sakuno n'osait pas y toucher, craignant de passer pour une débaucher… Non pas que toute celle qui portait du maquillage paraissait ainsi, c'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment obtenir un résultat aussi parfait que celui de ses consœurs.

- Ou peut-être que…

La jeune fille aux deux longues tresses sortit de ses pensées et trouva son amie songeuse. Soudain, elle se pencha au dessus de la table.

- Sakuno, chuchota-t-elle en arborant une expression sérieuse, dis-moi, quand était la dernière fois que vous avez fait… enfin, ce que tous les couples mariés font, lors de leur lune de miel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

La jeune fille de vingt-cinq ans devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Elle secoua la tête et ses deux mains devant elle en fermant hermétiquement les yeux.

- Non, jamais ! Nous n'avons jamais fait une chose pareille, Tomo-chan, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ?!

La dite Tomo en fit tomber sa fourchette sur le sol. Elle se leva brusquement en abattant ses deux mains sur la table. Son verre manqua de se renverser. Sakuno écarquilla les yeux, dans l'étonnement, et elle fut aussitôt suivie par la grande majorité des clients du restaurant. La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn jeta un œil à leur entourage et pria en vain sa copine de se calmer. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Tu veux dire que vous n'avez jamais eu de relations ********* ?!

Sakuno se leva à son tour en couvrant la bouche de son amie, les joues rouges et incroyablement embarrassée.

- T-Tomo-chan !

* * *

Sakuno soupira en secouant la tête.

Elle se trouvait dans un taxi la menant à la maison. Le restaurant où elles se trouvaient été très célèbre pour sa bonne cuisine et également réputées pour ne pas tolérer les gêneurs, qu'ils furent célèbres ou non. Elles ne furent pas étonnées d'être reconduites à la sortie sans avoir goûter à leur foie gras.

Sakuno contempla les flocons de neige, tombé silencieusement, le long de la vitre de la voiture jaune, et se rappela des paroles de son amie juste avant son départ.

_« Ecoute-moi bien Sakuno, lui avait-elle dit, cette année il faudra te bouger, parce que ne pas avoir franchis cette étape après deux ans de mariages montre qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Il n'y a que trois explications, soit il est d'une timidité maladive (ce qui est peu probable), soit c'est un gay refoulé, ou soit… »_

- Il me trompe… finit-elle dans un murmure

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, M'dam ? s'enquit le chauffeur en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur

- Non, non, répliqua-t-elle.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison contemporaine composée d'un grand jardin, et d'une petite allée. Elle ne manquait pas de charme et devait sans doute valoir une fortune. Le taximan ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement.

- Nous y voila M'dam, ça fera deux milles yens

Sakuno paya la course et dès que la voiture s'en alla, elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans l'immense demeure. Oui, c'était chez elle. Elle y habitait depuis deux ans et des poussières. Depuis qu'elle était mariée. Elle contempla son alliance en or surmontée d'un diamant et reprit confiance en elle. Si Ryoma l'avait épousée, c'était bien pour une raison, il l'aimait et elle aussi.

La jeune vingtenaire atteignit le palier. S'apprêtant à sortir ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, Sakuno se rendit compte que la porte était ouverte. Cela signifiait qu'il était rentré. Son cœur manqua un battement, le simple fait de l'imaginer en face d'elle, la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle ne le voyait que très rarement, il était tellement occupé. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, loin du temps capricieux de l'hiver.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta. La porte se referma. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes à contempler les deux paires de chaussures présentes dans l'entrée. L'une des deux lui était familière, celle de son mari. Dans cette maison, il n'y avait qu'eux. Sakuno savait pertinemment que ces escarpins noirs ne lui appartenaient pas, elle n'avait pas porté ce genre de chaussures depuis son mariage. Et elle savait que les chaussures à talons hauts n'étaient pas la vocation de Ryoma.

Elle fut prise d'un soudain malaise. Elle se sentit de plus en plus mal. Au fond d'elle, elle avait une petite idée de se qui se passait, mais elle refusait de se l'admettre. Elle pria de tout son cœur pour que ce soit sa belle-mère qui leur ait rendu une visite surprise. Une visite de sa grand-mère aurait été impossible car, d'une part elle ne portait plus ce genre de chaussures, et d'une autre car celle-ci les avait quittés deux ans auparavant. Deux mois après son mariage.

_Boom ! _

Un bruit de chute la fit sortir de ses songes dans un sursaut. Se débarrassant de ses bottes, elle se dirigea vers la source. Le cœur battant, parcourue de sueurs froides et le cerveau rempli de divers scénarios, elle monta les escaliers. Le bruit semblait venir de l'étage. Dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre et uniquement illuminée par la fenêtre du fond, elle remarqua une porte entrouverte parmi les quatre closes. La lumière s'échappant de la pièce lui prouva que celle-ci était occupée. La main tremblante, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa silencieusement. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le bureau de son mari. Un lieu spacieux et éclairé, au sol demeurait un parquet en acajou, au centre, un grand bureau également en bois, mais d'une couleur plus foncée. Dans les coins, des plantes vertes de santé étaient présentes. Sans oublier les murs couverts d'étagères remplis de livres. Près de la porte, à côté d'une bibliothèque, se trouvait un canapé ainsi qu'une table basse.

Au départ, elle crut d'abord que la pièce était déserte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sur le porte manteau il y avait une veste inconnue, un trench _Burberry_ pour femme. Sur la table base reposait un tas de paperasses ainsi qu'un attaché-case. Et enfin, près de la mini bibliothèque, derrière le sofa en cuir noir, elle découvrit une tignasse sombre, verdâtre surgir de nulle part. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Elle s'approcha donc, contournant le canapé.

- Ryo-

Elle se couvrit la bouche. Le sang battait dans ses veines. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'agissait de la scène la plus choquante qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Là, sur le sol, deux personnages se trouvaient dans une position peu commune. Un homme et une femme. Celle-ci était allongée sur le dos, vêtue d'un tailleur noir lui seyant à merveille, elle avait des cheveux courts châtain presque blonds qui lui arrivaient à la nuque. Son regard bleu nuit se posa sur le sien, imité par celui de son mari qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Vêtu de son costume sombre, dont la veste reposait sur le sofa, il se tourna vers Sakuno.

Ses cheveux hirsutes verdâtres retombaient parfaitement autour de son visage d'anges légèrement bronzés. Ses yeux félins noisette la regardaient droit dans les yeux. Tomoka avait raison.

- J-je vois que je dérange quelque chose, déclara Sakuno d'une voix tremblante

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à s'en aller, quand elle fut retenue par le poigné. Elle fit volte face, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte en vain. Ryoma se tenait là, devant elle, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Calme-toi, dit-il de sa voix rauque

- N-non, je ne me calmerai pas ! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant, comment le pourrai-je ? Alors que je t'ai vu me tromper !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répliqua-t-il en s'emparant de l'autre poigné

- Si ! C'est exactement ce que je crois ! Et qui est cette femme ? hein ? Ton amante ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand-

Slap !

Sakuno ne fut pas la seule à écarquiller les yeux, la présumée « amante » qui s'était levée avait une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. Ryoma semblait contrarié, pas en colère, du moins, pas encore.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu crois, dit-il, il s'agit de Tachibana An, elle est la représentante de l'une de nos entreprises partenaires, et c'est également la fiancée de Momo-sempai.

- Enchantée, salua-t-elle en souriant maladroitement

Sakuno se contenta de la dévisager.

- Et j'étais seulement entrain de la protéger des livres qui venait de tomber de l'étagère.

Les yeux de la vingtenaire aux cheveux auburn s'écarquillèrent, si cela était encore possible, en découvrant le tas de livre éparpillé sur le sol. Alors il ne mentait. Elle fut d'abord parcourue d'un sentiment de soulagement, qui fut rapidement remplacer par de la honte. Elle avait douté de lui, elle l'avait accusé à tort. Elle était la seule personne horrible à ce moment là. Elle ferma les yeux priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cauchemar, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit Ryoma la relâcher. Certes, elle avait été choquée par la gifle, Ryoma n'avait jamais levée la main sur elle auparavant. Mais elle savait qu'elle le méritait.

- R-Ryoma-kun je-

Elle fut coupée par son mari, qui, s'étant détournée d'elle, passa une main dans ses cheveux en batailles, l'air ennuyé.

- Tachibana-san, je te prie d'excuser cette idiote

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en souriant, j'aurai réagi de cette façon moi aussi, bon il est temps que je m'en aille.

Elle prit sa veste et rassembla ses affaires.

- Je te raccompagne

- Mais non, ça va aller, déclina-t-elle, je suis une grand fille

Il enfila la veste de son costume et prit les clés posées sur la table.

- En guise d'excuse.

- Si tu insistes, céda-t-elle, c'était un plaisir Sakuno-san

- Hun, fit l'intéressée en répondant à son sourire du mieux qu'elle put, et encore désolée…

Le claquement de la porte lui répondit. Elle resta debout dans le bureau pendant plusieurs minutes, à se maudire elle-même. Elle était une sombre idiote, elle avait blessé Ryoma et manqué de respect à cette femme, Tachibana An. Elle ne savait même pas qui lui avait dit son nom. Ryoma peut-être. Elle aurait dû savoir que son mari n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose.

Elle sortit de la salle, tête baissée et se rendit dans leur chambre. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire face à Ryoma. Elle s'allongea dans le lit encore toute habillée. Elle toucha sa joue.

C'était le premier contact qu'il avait eu en deux jours, elle avait été si occupés ses derniers temps, il ne l'avait jamais frappée avant. Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il la laisse encore une fois passé le réveillon, seule. Avec ses conclusions hâtives.

Sakuno savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacré. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit, en lui demandant en mariage, qu'elle était la seule femme qui puisse la comprendre, que malgré toutes ses heures d'absences, elle serait toujours là, à attendre son retour.

Mais elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Elle savait qu'il avait un poste important, que tout le monde avait besoin de lui. Mais elle aussi avait besoin de lui. Il était son mari et elle était sa femme.

Face à son comportement froid et distant, Sakuno ne pouvait que croire qu'il l'avait épousé par pitié. Il avait été le premier et le dernier homme à l'avoir abordé. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très attrayante, qu'elle était simple, et qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour se rendre belle…

Parfois, elle pensait également que sa demande en mariage avait été la dernière volonté de sa grand-mère sur le seuil de la mort, deux ans auparavant.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne se plaignait pas comme toutes les autres femmes du monde auraient fait à sa place, elle restait docile et serviable, le plus agréable possible, afin de lui facilité la tâche. La tâche d'être son mari.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que sa femme avait rejoint depuis longtemps le pays des rêves, son mari entra dans la chambre, silencieusement. Il se débarrassa de sa veste ainsi que de sa cravate et s'assit sur le grand lit à deux places.

- Hum…

Ryoma tourna la tête vers la source du gémissement. Il vit sa femme se retourner dans son sommeil. Il tira légèrement sa couverture afin de révéler son visage endormi. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux auburn et défit ses tresses.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il sachant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas

- Hum…, fit-elle, Ryoma-kun…

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent dans l'étonnement. Puis dans la pénombre de cette chambre, Ryoma se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Idiote, souffla-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

* * *

Sakuno avait les yeux rivés vers le fond de son verre. C'était le troisième qu'elle se servait, depuis les deux heures qu'elle avait passé assise sur le tabouret de la cuisine. Son téléphone portable posé près de son verre, elle patientait.

Elle appuya pour la énième fois sur la touche de son téléphone portable afin d'afficher l'horloge numérique.

Vingt deux heures trente.

Elle s'avachit sur la table. Cette année-là, l'attente était particulièrement pénible. Et oui, Sakuno se retrouvait seule dans sa cuisine à attendre que l'année se termine. Elle avait tenue trois heures devant la télé à zapper et à visionner l'émission qui entamerait le compte à rebours dans exactement une heure, vingt neuf minutes et cinquante secondes.

Ça ferait bientôt trois réveillons à passer seule. On croirait voir une célibataire en quête d'amour. Elle était mariée pour l'amour de Dieu !

Ryoma croyait encore qu'elle passait la soirée chez Tomoka, c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'en allait pour des réceptions professionnelles sans remords. Sakuno n'osait pas l'inquiéter, elle voulait qu'il s'en aille l'esprit tranquille. Mais au lieu de ça, Sakuno passait toutes ses soirées seule en compagnie de la bouteille de jus d'orange. Sa meilleure amie avait certainement mieux à faire que de gâcher son réveillon à écouter les lamentations de son amie, elle préférait cent mille fois le passer en compagnie de son Horio, à faire ****** ou encore ******.

Tomoka avait raison, elle devait se secouer. Les choses n'arrivaient pas toutes seules par magie. Les miracles avaient certainement des limites.

Elle se leva en frappant ses mains contre la table de la cuisine. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Il fallait que cette année-là commence sur des bonnes bases. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre de lui depuis deux ans, car il n'était pas assez « Lovey-Dovey » ! Mais il n'était pas le seul à devoir changer, Sakuno devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et s'imposer. Et alors s'il l'avait épousée par pitié, et alors si c'était la demande de sa grand-mère ? Il l'avait épousée, elle était sa femme et il était son mari, il se devait de prendre ses responsabilités.

Mais par où commencer ?

_« …tu ne te mets jamais en valeur… »_

Les paroles de Tomoka résonnèrent dans sa tête. Mais oui ! Elle devait se mettre en valeur, avec des vêtements d'adultes, de femmes mûres, avec des décolletés tout partout ! Sans oublier le maquillage et tant pis si elle passer pour une débauchée. Elle avait une excuse, c'était le réveillon du nouvel an.

Elle allait l'attendre, oh ça oui. Elle lui garantissait tout plein de surprise.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre en manquant trois fois de se casser la figure, mais sa détermination était toujours aussi puissante. Elle ouvrit le débarra et en sortie une valise noire assez massive et l'emporta dans la chambre à coucher. Une fois sur place, elle ouvrit le « coffre au trésors ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en découvrant tout ces vêtements et sous-vêtements en dentelles qu'elle avait reçu lors de son mariage de la part de toutes ses amies, Tomoka en grande majorité. Elle s'empara la main tremblante du premier tissu à sa portée. Il s'agissait d'une culotte très fine, noir et dont les rebords étaient en dentelles. Elle la relâcha immédiatement et se couvrit la bouche. Le sang s'était immédiatement précipité dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup. Cette année elle devait prendre de bonnes résolutions. Donc, s'habituer à porter ce genre d'artilleries obscènes. Elle plaida le seigneur de lui donner la force et s'empara des premiers « vêtements » de la valise et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Dans le voisinage le silence résonnait. Il s'agissait d'un quartier connu pour son calme et pour la richesse de ses propriétaires. Donc les festivités se déroulaient hors de la maison. Tout à coup, une _BMW _ luisante s'arrêta devant la résidence Echizen. Un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes sortirent de la belle automobile. Le plus jeune d'entre eux devait frôler les vingt-cinq ans, pas plus. Vêtue de son smoking noir il s'avança avec ses quatre amis vers le portail.

- Hé Echizen, tu ne devrais pas passer le réveillon avec ta femme ? demanda l'un d'eux qui avait les cheveux hérissées et les yeux violacés d'un air railleur

Le plus jeune s'avança près de la porte d'entrée en déverrouillant la porte.

- Elle préfère le passer chez une amie, répliqua-t-il platement, et toi, Momo-sempai, tu ne te sens pas seul depuis que Tachibana-san a décidé de le passer avec ses grands-parents ?

- J-je t'en pose des questions ! s'empourpra-t-il

Ryoma ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer ses amis.

- Mada mada…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son ami non plus n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied dans la maison, car au moment où les yeux félins de Ryoma se posèrent, dans la pénombre, sur la silhouette d'une femme debout dans le couloir qui menait au séjour, il referma la porte d'entrée dans un geste brusque en se collant à cette dernière. Face à la femme devant lui, sa mâchoire en tombait presque. Il était bouche bée.

Des coups à la porte se firent tout à coup entendre. Reprenant partiellement ses esprits, Ryoma se retourna et entrouvrit la porte pour découvrir son sempai qui s'était pris littéralement la porte au nez.

- Oï Echizen ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! s'écria-t-il

- Désolé les gars, déclara le jeune vingtenaire précipitamment, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il ne laissa pas à ses amis le temps de répliquer. Il referma la porte et posa son front sur l'encadrement jusqu'à entendre les jurons de ses amis baisser de volume et la voiture démarrer.

Une fois ses amis partis, il fit face à la personne en face de lui, et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Elle était encore plus belle à la lumière. Non, pas « belle », mais irrésistible. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Et bien lui avait pris de chasser ses amis. Il voulait être le seul à profiter d'un si beau spectacle.

Sa femme, qu'il croyait chez son amie, se trouvait face à lui dans une tenue très provocante, si on pouvait encore appeler ça une tenue, car la majeure partie de sa peau pâle et crémeuse lui était dévoilée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryoma se vit haleter, les idées toutes embrouillées. Il la contempla de haut en bas sans qu'aucun détail ne lui échappe.

Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient déliés et retombaient négligemment dans son dos jusque sa taille, et sur ses épaules menues, ainsi qu'autour de son visage. Sa frange frôlait délicatement ses longs cils noirs de mascara, ses grands yeux marron-rougeâtre soulignés de crayons noirs, ses joues roses, et ce rouge à lèvre rouge passion…

Sans omettre la courte robe noire moulante et sans bretelle qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps, de sa poitrine à ses hanches. S'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, la robe tape- à-l'œil dévoilait des collants à dentelle de la même couleur, accompagnés de jarretières noirs également, mettant en valeur ses jambes interminables.

Sa patience était mise à l'épreuve. Tout à coup, il céda.

Ryoma retira ses chaussures aussi vite qu'il le put, et fit un pas vers elle. Il perdait ses esprits, et bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que ses instincts qui le contrôleraient.

* * *

- P-pas un pas de plus ! lança Sakuno à l'autre bout de la pièce

Elle attendait dans le couloir depuis seulement quelques minutes quand elle avait été surprise par le subit retour de son mari. Elle ne s'était pas encore préparée mentalement à la suite des événements. Si bien que lorsqu'il avait entreprit de la dévisager, Sakuno ne put que se sentir mal à l'aise. Ses joues rosées de poudre tournèrent au cramoisie et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle était à moitié nue tout de même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassée.

Elle s'était préparée depuis un bout de temps et ne savait si le résultat était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Face à ce silence prolongé, Sakuno en conclut qu'elle avait échoué. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se déplacer, elle en conclut qu'il se rendait dans la chambre. Mais il fallait qu'il l'écoute avant.

- Ryoma-kun, commença-t-elle d'une voix claire, avant que tu n'ailles te reposer dans ta chambre, je veux te dire quelque chose.

Tout à coup, l'horloge du salon résonna. Il s'agissait des douze coups de minuits. A présent, c'était le premier jour de l'année, le premier janvier. Le jour des bonnes résolutions. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Sakuno se tapota les côtes à la recherche du discours qu'elle avait préparé, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas de poche. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle l'avait rangé dans son soutient gorge en dentelle.

Inconsciente du regard de braise que lui jetait son époux, elle déplia le papier. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et entreprit de débuter.

- Tout d'abord, déclara-t-elle, bonne année Ryoma-kun, ensuite, comme tu t'en doute certainement, c'est le moment propice pour prendre de nouvelles résolutions. Etant donné le fait que tu sois beaucoup trop occupé pour le faire, j'ai pris la liberté de te débarrasser de cette peine.

Sentant son regard la transpercer, Sakuno perdait peu à peu sa confiance.

- Hum… avant de commencer je voulais t'avouer que durant ces deux années de mariage, je n'ai jamais cessé de réfléchir, de me poser des questions et de me demander pourquoi tu m'avais épousée.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

- Alors j'ai cru que c'était par pitié, que c'était une demande de grand-mère que tu ne pouvais refuser, alors j'ai tout fait pour être la plus docile possible afin de ne te poser aucun problème. Mais j'ai réalisé que malgré tout j'étais ta femme et que j'avais le droit de dire ce que je pense.

Sakuno tourna entreprit d'entamer le verso de sa fiche, Ryoma en profita pour s'approcher de quelque pas.

- Donc, dit-t-elle, tes résolutions pour cette année serons d'être plus expressif, de montrer tes sentiments, lorsque tu es en colère, heureux, ou triste même. Je veux aussi que tu m'accordes plus de temps, Ryoma-kun

Ces résolutions ressemblaient de plus en plus à des supplications, elle commençait à être emportée par ses émotions. Elle avait rêvé de pouvoir lui dire, et voilà que ce jour arrivait. Elle poursuivit sa lecture, sans pour autant remarquer l'approche de son mari.

- Je…je ne veux plus avoir à te mentir en te disant chaque année que ton absence ne me dérange pas, ou que je vais passer le réveillon chez Tomoka alors que je le passe sans arrêt seule à la maison. Tomoka est mariée et n'est jamais seule, en ces moments-là. Je te veux auprès de moi Ryoma-kun, pas à ton bureau avec tes collègues, ou avec Tachibana-san, c'est moi que tu as épousée non ?

Sakuno fut tout à coup secouée de sanglots, mais elle poursuivit tout de même son discours. Son mari était à présent à quelques pas d'elle, mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance car le principal était de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et ce au détriment de son mascara et de son crayon noir.

- Ce…ce qui nous amène à la dernière résolution, conclut-elle la voix tremblante et la tête baissée sur son papier, Ryoma-kun, je veux que cette année, tu me considères vraiment comme ta femme, je veux que tu m'aimes, que tu m'enlaces, que tu me serres fort contre toi, que tu me fasses sentir que je ne suis pas un fardeau pour toi, mais un personne spéciale. Je veux me sentir devenir une femme Ryoma-kun, je veux que tu me touches plus, que tu m'embrasses plus, que tu-Hmph !

A sa grande surprise, elle fut coupée par Ryoma. Non pas par une gifle, comme la veille, mais par un simple et tendre baiser. Sakuno se détourna.

- R-Ryoma-kun, je n'ai pas fini mon-Hmph

Le baiser en devint torride, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et approfondit le baiser qui devint très vite langoureux. D'autant plus que les mains agiles de son mari ne tardèrent pas à se promener sur le reste de son corps. Il l'a pressa contre lui.

Sakuno en lâcha son discours. Son corps était en feu, elle ne savait comment agir. Le sang s'était précipité dans sa tête, et les mains de Ryoma ne firent qu'accentuer ses gémissements.

Puis, Ryoma rompit le baiser, laissant une Sakuno toute étourdie. D'ailleurs, s'il ne la soutenait pas elle se serait retrouvée étalée sur le sol.

- R-Ryoma-kun…souffla-t-elle

Il se pencha près de son cou et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Bonne année.

Son souffle lui procura un frisson. Elle semblait totalement ivre. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ces résolutions fonctionnent aussi rapidement. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car Ryoma, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, entreprit de lui grignoter le lobe de l'oreille.

Et la suite de l'histoire se poursuivit dans la chambre à coucher.

L'année réservait beaucoup de surprise, sachant que la résolution que Ryoma donna à Echizen Sakuno fut de s'habiller ainsi plus souvent, si vous voyez où je veux en venir…*_haussements de sourcil*_

Bonne Année

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? J'espère que mon one-shot boiteux vous a plu ? Bonne année à tous !**

**Fujiokaka !**


End file.
